


It's Yeehaw Time

by 6amtea



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Equestrian, F/F, M/M, Rodeo AU, aw i made myself sad, bronc rider jack, but i actually ride, but i don't think this will be a very sad fic, but i'm not a horse girl, dressage rider and trainer mush, eventer albert, farrier spot, grooms crutchie and finch, i don't know why im posting this, i really like horses, i really miss hunter jumpers actually, i will come back and edit this chapter i promise, jockey race, jockey smalls, journalist and ex barrel racer katherine, polo player david, showjumper sarah, team ropers specs and romeo, unrequited ralbert, vet blink, watch me not do that lol, well i kind of am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6amtea/pseuds/6amtea
Summary: In the towns of East and West, Pennsylvania, nothing is ever simple. Jack Kelly, up and coming bronc rider, falls in love. Katherine Pulitzer faces her past, and her fears. Spot Conlon is scared of how much someone means to him. Albert DaSilva is heartbroken, and everyone else is really just,,, vibing.So I know I shouldn't be starting another chaptered fic because i'm not working on my other one, but maybe having two will help with writers block? here's hoping.
Relationships: Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	It's Yeehaw Time

Chapter 1

“Jack Kelly is a bit of a local legend around here. If you haven’t had the pleasure of meeting him personally, I guarantee you know someone who has. He was born and raised in West, and at the ripe age of 22, is dominating the northeastern circuit. Here he is today, demonstrating his talent on one of our best broncs.”

Jack tightened his grip on the rope, settling into position. Expelling all thoughts of nervousness from his head, he nodded. The gate swung open, and off they went. He sat tight, his bronc giving his all. The buzzer sounded, and Jack slid off with the help of the pickup men. 

“Jack Kelly, folks. I’d bet that that’s the best round we’re gonna see all night!” 

Jack picked his hat up from the ground and shot a grin to the crowd, waving. He was always a fan of the attention. 

As he climbed over the gate to get out, Race ran over to him and flung an arm around his shoulders. “Jack, you bastard, I bet on you falling off that son of a bitch. You lost me 10 bucks!” Race complained, but he had a wide grin. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll buy you a drink and we’ll call it even.” Jack made his way over to the bleachers to sit. 

Race plopped himself next to Jack. “You know, even Spot was pretty impressed. You’ve been doing real good lately, Cowboy.”

Jack laughed. “How generous of him.” 

“I mean it man, you should consider going pro.” Race elbowed him. 

Jack shook his head. “Nah, I can’t even leave you alone for a second, let alone months at a time.” 

“Like you’re doing anything to stop me.” Race snorted. 

“To be honest, don’t know how long I could survive without you guys.” Jack looked at his feet, slightly embarrassed, but it was true. His friends were practically his whole life. 

“Har-de-har-har. I’ve done more to get you killed than anything else.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” 

Race squawked in indignation. “You weren’t supposed to agree!” 

“Hey dickheads!” Spot waved to them from a few yards away, sitting amongst their other friends. 

Jack and Race made their way over, weaving in between spectators, muttering apologies. 

Race sat next to Spot. “I almost didn’t see you there. You blend in so well with the mutton busters.” 

Spot punched his arm. “Jack, get your fool away from me.” 

Race sighed dramatically. “No one appreciates me.” 

Albert, from the other side of Spot, chimed in through a mouthful of onion rings. “ _I_ certainly don’t.” 

Jack and Spot laughed as Race flipped him off. 

Jack turned his eyes to Spot. “So Spot, a little birdie told me that you were impressed.” 

Spot rolled his eyes. “Don’t let it go to your head Jackie-boy.” 

Jack just smiled teasingly. Spot was such a softy on the inside. 

“Do any of you guys know when Specs and Romeo are going?” Albert asked. 

Race leaned into Spot’s side, and Spot wrapped an arm around his waist. “I think team roping is next, but I don’t know beyond that.” 

Jack narrowed his eyes at the contact. _How long has that been a thing?_ Race was a very affectionate person, and Spot always indulged him, but that looked very… Couple-y. 

“Specs said something about getting an early draw, so it’s probably soon.” Albert popped an onion ring in his mouth, and the attention turned back to the arena.

“Ooh, that’s gotta hurt! I sure hope he’s got insurance, because that was one hell of a kick to the ol’ noggin.” 

  
  


XXX

  
  


“Sarah, I swear to God if you’re holding another shoe behind your back-” Spot crossed his arms as Sarah sheepishly held up another horseshoe. 

“I have an event tomorrow. I know you’re really busy, but I wouldn’t ask unless I needed it.” Sarah pleaded, following him as he put a big warmblood away. 

“I’ll pay extra. And you don’t even have to clip, he just got clipped last week.” 

Spot didn’t respond. He really didn’t have time, and Sarah’s horse Merlin was a pain in the ass to shoe. 

“Spot, please? I don’t want to have to call in someone from West, they’re too rough with him.” Sarah bounded after him, towards his truck. 

Spot knew he would regret this, but Sarah was a good friend. And how much work was Merlin, really? 

  
  
  


“Sarah, stop giving him carrots when he kicks out!” 

“I’m distracting him!” She argued. 

Spot pulled up his hind hoof, only to be yanked forward when he kicked out again. “No, you're just rewarding him for being difficult.” 

Sarah stroked his face as Spot pulled against Merlin’s leg, finally getting the shoe aligned. Just five more seconds… nope. Merlin kicked Spot’s hand, sending the shoe flying. 

Spot yelped in pain and cradled his hand to his chest. Definitely not broken, but it hurt like a bitch. 

“Spot, are you okay?”

“Fucking Peachy!”

He retrieved the shoe, and got it hammered on. Maybe Merlin felt guilty, or maybe Spot just went faster, fueled by pure rage for the beast of a thoroughbred Sarah insisted was an up and coming champion. 

In all truth, Merlin was a nice horse, and Sarah had trained him very well. Spot just had a disdain for thoroughbreds, from a shoeing point of view. They were big, and weren’t exactly known for their gentle temperaments. 

He patted Merlin’s rump, and Sarah smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks, Spot. I really appreciate it.”

He nodded in response. “I’ll send you an invoice later.” 

“You’re the best!” She called over her shoulder as she led Merlin away. 

Spot started packing up his truck, Sarah having been the last client of the day. It was almost eight pm, but the late May sky was still light. 

Spot drove his truck around the main barn to the exit of the ranch. This was one of the two major ranches in East, the Cherrywood Equestrian Center. The other was the Yellow Creek Racetrack, where Smalls and Racetrack worked. East was the english side of town. No cattle ranches, rodeo grounds, nothing. Only trails, cross country courses, and dressage rings. West was where all the rodeo was. 

There was never one town. It was always just East and West. Those were the only two towns in Cavallo County. And they weren’t quite two separate towns. More like they had split, and just put a few miles of ranches between them. 

Spot lived in West, technically. It was a big ranch house near the border that he shared with Jack, Crutchie, and their adoptive mom, Medda Larkin. None of them were planning on moving out, but Spot assumed it would happen eventually. Probably once they got married. There really wasn’t a reason to move out. 

But Spot didn’t go straight home. He turned into the parking lot at the racetrack, and parked in front of the little barn, where all the companion ponies were kept. 

He went around to the back door, which was always unlocked, and crept up the steps to the apartment above. Spot let himself in. 

Race was curled up on the couch with a blanket, watching TV. 

He smiled as Spot sat next to him. “Hey Spottie, what’re you doing here?” 

Spot wrapped his arms around Race’s waist and pulled Race into him. “Just thought I’d stop by. Haven’t seen you since the rodeo on Saturday.” 

Race relaxed in the embrace, resting his head on Spot’s chest. “Things have been real busy around here lately. Coach has been on my ass about my height, but he’s just pissy that I’m light enough to jockey.” 

Spot hummed in response. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until he sat down. 

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Race nudged his side. Spot nodded and yawned. 

“Let’s go, big guy.” Race pulled him off the couch and led him to the bedroom. Spot shimmied out of his jeans and t-shirt, and tumbled into the mattress. Race settled beside him, pulling the comforter over them both, and curling up next to him. 

Spot sleepily threw an arm over him, pulling him closer. 

“‘Night, Sean.” 

“Goodnight, Tony.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! So, as always, please give me reviews and critiques and tell me what you thought! you can just fucking destroy me, and I really, really would appreciate it. Also, please tell me if I should like,,, translate all the horsey terms and phrases at the end. I don't know how much is common knowledge and whatnot. 
> 
> This chapter was written while listening to Hozier's live sessions on youtube, and was finished at 1 am. 
> 
> QOTD: Have you ever ridden a horse? 
> 
> AOTD: Yep! I grew up riding in gymkhanas, and doing hunter jumpers. I work for my neighbor who holds team roping jackpots ever week, in the catchpen, and got inspiration for this after getting kicked in the leg by a bull! I have a nasty bruise in a cloven hoof shape. it cracks me up every time i look at it. it's just so,,, hoof-shaped.


End file.
